prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo Lala
is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Lala's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way. She tends to end her sentences with and her catchphrase is Bio Appearance As a civilian, Lala has short dark turquoise hair with one pale blue and one light pink streak on the right side. On the sides of her head are light pink buttons with a magenta heart in the center with her antennae dangling from them with small golden yellow orbs at the end. Her eyes are also turquoise and she has pointy ears, indicating that she is an alien. She wears a white dress with a light pink design lining the bottom and a turquoise border right at the end. She also wears a short-sleeved pale yellow jacket with light turquoise designs throughout it. On each sleeve is the symbol resembling the buttons on her head. It also has a light blue collar with a white stripe and a magenta heart in the middle. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. Around her waist is a thin purple belt that hangs toward the left with a cerulean blue purse with a golden ring around it resembling the planet Saturn. The container has shooting star-shaped gummy snacks in it. On her right hand is a turquoise fingerless glove with that same symbol on top of the hand and she also wears turquoise and white sneakers with the symbol near the top and loose-fitting pale yellow socks. As Cure Milky, her hair becomes a light cyan color and is slightly longer than her civilian hair. She wears a white and gold shooting star on her head and an extra gold star clip. She also has 2 long strings with a gold ring as well as a gold and white star attached to each. She has golden star earrings and wears a cyan choker. Her outfit consists of a cyan top with pale yellow stripes, a white trim that her Star Color Pendant is on, and round bubble-like sleeves with cyan bands around them. She has a pale blue bow on the back of her poofy cyan shorts that have a translucent cyan layer and a purple loop pattern and dark cyan filling surrounding them. She wears round cyan bracelets with white cuffs on her wrists. She wears one long ombré blue and teal stocking on her left leg. Her shoes are cyan with white tips and yellow balls on top with the ring-like green circles at the top. Personality Lala is a serious sort of girl who is treated like an adult back at home. She has a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. When she first arrives on Earth, she has no idea how to speak like a human, but after she starts to bond with Hikaru, Fuwa grants her the ability to do so. AI states that she is proficient in operating intricate tasks. In episode 3, she is strongly displayed as a stubborn analyst who insists that analysis should be considered before taking action, which causes her to bicker with Hikaru. But in the end, she is willing to set her different opinion aside and makes up with Hikaru. Her stubbornness is once again demonstrated in episode 7, when she claims that she can repair her rocket singlehandedly, but backfires due to her clumsiness. In episode 25, however, she displays her kindness for Yuni by advising the latter not to jump to conclusions before trying something, which hints not only does she display goodwill but has also gradually grown out of her past stubborn attitude. Relationships Etymology - means "wing" while means "robe". https://www.mataro-doll.com/en/goods8084.php making "Hagoromo" mean "wing robe". - A word that is used often when singing but when written in kanji, (歌姫) it can mean "song princess" https://www.behindthename.com/name/rara/submitted. Cure Milky is a noun that is the shortened way to write "Milky Way". Milky Way can mean to "the spiral galaxy containing our solar system" https://www.dictionary.com/browse/milky-way?s=t History Meeting Hikaru While searching for Fuwa, she and Prunce were being chased by the Notraiders when they were suddenly warped onto Earth thanks to Fuwa hearing Lala's screams. There, she and Prunce walk off the rocket, only for her to get hit with motion sickness. After she recovers, she notices Hoshina Hikaru and panics with Prunce but soon gets over it when she notices Fuwa with Hikaru. As Prunce talks to Hikaru, she finds their exchange amusing and laughs, catching the attention of Hikaru who introduces herself in a way so Lala knew to introduce herself too. However Kappard arrives and she bravely stands in front of Hikaru to show she wont let Kappard have Fuwa. She then quickly runs onto the rocket after Prunce and when in space, she notices Hikaru had hopped on board too. After watching Hikaru transform into a Pretty Cure for the first time, Hikaru talks about the experience. She says something to Hikaru in her own language when suddenly Fuwa uses her powers so not only could she understand Hikaru, but she could now communicate with her. This surprises both of them until they're cut short because the rocket's alarms went off and was crash landing back onto Earth. Becoming Cure Milky As she and Hikaru walk home, Kappard arrives with an army of Nottorei. Fuwa flies into Lala's arms and the Nottorei attack. Lala tries to run away with Fuwa, but she's stopped by Kappard, causing her to trip and fall down a hill. Getting back up, Lala continues to run but she's soon backed against a stone hill by Kappard. Kappard notes that she's holding Fuwa just like Hikaru was holding Fuwa during their last fight, but says that miracles don't happen twice. Kappard attacks with his dual-bladed sword, only to be stopped and dragged backward by Star. A Nottorei surrounds Lala and Star tells Lala to transform into a Pretty Cure. Kappard says that that's impossible and sends one of his Nottorei forth. Before it can touch Lala, Prunce clings to its face and flings Lala up to a higher rock. Lala says that there's no way that she can become a Pretty Cure, but Star insists that Lala can. She tells Lala to envision the Lala she wants to be and to not say that it's impossible, regardless of what some data says. Lala says that she wants to protect Fuwa with her own power and that she will become a Pretty Cure. Fuwa suddenly glows and summons a new Star Color Pendant and green Star Color Pen. Lala is elated, and she uses the two items to transform into Cure Milky. The Nottorei charge, but Milky defeats them by shocking them with her antennae. Kappard is in disbelief, as he still believes that miracles don't happen twice. Milky says that the miracle wasn't the same as last time's; it used to be Hikaru's, and now it's Lala's. Kappard tries to strike Milky with his sword, but Milky unleashes her new attack: Milky Shock. Picking Her Surname After striking a deal with Abraham that involves the group putting on a good performance in his film so she, Prunce and Fuwa can stay on Earth, she gets ready to star as Hagoromo, the heavenly maiden in he Legend of Hagoromo: Ninja-Yokai Space Wars: The Movie. Despite starting out poorly, she and the others manage to convince him by showing how beautifully their friendship shines. He then mentions for Lala to continue living on Earth, she needs a surname. So Hikaru suggests "Hagoromo" be Lala's surname since much like Hagoromo from the film, Lala is a heavenly maiden who came from the skies. The others, Lala included, are happy to accept the new name. Going To School After choosing her surname, Lala is asked if there is anything she'd like to do on Earth in which she says she'd like to go to school. Sometime later, Lala has her school uniform inside of the rocket. Hesitantly, Lala takes her glove off. The AI asks if Lala is sure that she wants to do this, but Lala does not put her glove back on. She normally uses this glove to talk with the AI, but today, she wants to learn by herself like a human would. Hikaru arrives and the two head to the school, where they bump into Elena and Madoka, who wish Lala luck. Lala's first day of school doesn't go the way she had hoped it would, due to how she knew nothing about Earth's customs. This causes her to get upset and have her turn up to school the next day wearing her glove. Throughout the school day, Lala uses the AI to help her answer questions, clean the school, and follow the customs of Japanese culture. On the weekend, she is taken to the school where Hikaru, Elena and Madoka all point out how Lala is not acting as herself in order to fit in. Lala gets upset so Hikaru tells her that she was excited to tell everyone that Lala was her friend and that she still wants to have fun with her at school. To further cheer her up, Hikaru points out that Lala's full name is on the board along with Hikaru's. The entire class voted them both to be leaders of school duties the next day. This shows that despite Lala making mistakes, everyone already accepts her as part of the class. Lala points to her name and memorizes the characters, and the whole group is happy that Lala is learning to read. The next school day, the girls at school are calling Lala "Lun-chan" because they find her manner of speaking to be cute. This makes Lala very happy, and both she and Hikaru run off to class. Cure Milky "The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky!" 天にあまねくミルキーウェイ！キュアミルキー！ Ten ni Amaneku Mirukī Wei! Kyua Mirukī! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Lala. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During battles, Milky tends to be more defensive, creating giant shields to protect others or herself with her antennae. She can also use her antennae to summon bolts of lightning that she shoots upon the enemy. Transformation *'Color Charge!:' Lala's pendant top pops up, allowing Lala to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart that produces many smaller hearts and waves. Lala then rides the waves on a heart acting as a surfboard as she starts to sing. She touches the center of the pendant with the pen and draws several lines that become small hearts that create her cuffs and boots. She then touches the pendant again and draws a swirl that forms the top part of her outfit. She then dances around for a brief time while standing on top of a heart. After drawing some more, her shorts and her bow in the back are created. She then creates her choker, earrings, and her headband as her hair grows slightly longer and lighter, and stars with bright gold rings appear at the tips of her antennae. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. She then twirls around one last time as she draws the stocking on her left leg and the pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * : Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Milky is able to perform this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Leo Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Milky is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Gemini Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Milky is able to perform another upgraded version of this attack. * : An attack Cure Milky performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Soleil and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Songs Lala's voice actor, Kohara Konomi has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Naruse Eimi, who voices Hoshina Hikaru, Yasuno Kiyono, who voices Amamiya Elena, and Komatsu Mikako, who voices Kaguya Madoka. Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Yasuno Kiyono and Komatsu Mikako) *'The Shooting Star Song' (Along with Naruse Eimi) Trivia *Lala's birthday is on July 7th, making her star sign Cancer. *Her surname is given to her by Hikaru, who believes that it suits how she arrived on Earth through descending from the sky. *She seems to have motion sickness, as shown in episode 1. *Her catchphrases "Oyo~" and "~lun" are the only words that other humans can understand when she's not with her friends. *In Animage's monthly character poll for its 2019-04 issue, Lala placed 2nd in "Best Character Overall". Gallery :Main Page: Hagoromo Lala/Image Gallery References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures